Long Time No See
by Donise Miller
Summary: When sasuke comes back after ten years how does everyone react read and find out old boyfriends and girlfriends R&R PLEASE


_**Long Time No See**_

_**Chapter 1: Coming Home**_

**It had been ten year's sense sasuke left the village, and yet were the story begins.**

**I walked down the road when, I saw a pink haired girl sitting there with a flower necklace. I sat down next to her nice necklace you have there. Thank you she smiled and it slowly turned back into a frown. Sakura what's the matter? It's nothing sasuke I just she looked at me. Sasuke she cried, and then she hugged me. Both earth and heaven now I see. So you finally got some physical strength. You can say that, Sasuke I she took a deep breath and then sighed I missed you.**

**Oh yeah he thought as if I couldn't see that. So why are you sitting here crying? Were you waiting for someone? Yeah you, so were are all the other gen……. I mean her new I was trying to change the subject jonin. Everyday I sit here and wait for you to come home. I'm so happy your back, but about the question you asked me. The girls didn't she was cut off don't tell me you girls couldn't take the pressure or the pain, of the jonin exam. Like I was saying the girls didn't take the exams so we could be chunin so we could stay home with the kids.**

**Oh, you have kids? I'm an uncle, and I'm not even 25 yet; has it been that long? Well what did you expect us to do? Wait till you got back to move on with are lives. So sasuke do you have kids? You'll see when my wife gets here. Oh, so you're married? Well not yet but I am engaged. She looked at his ring, very nice. So have you planed the wedding yet? No, but I now I'm having it in Konaha were I should have been all this time. Your back and that's all that matters. Ok, if you say so, but anyway who is the lucky girl who got my one and only crush.**

**I don't now if you remember her, but she was in are class. She had silver hair black ears and dark blue eyes. Sashei, Kinara. Yes Kinara. So why did you pick her? She was the only girl who didn't make me feel uncomfortable, fallow me everywhere, or try to get me to do something with her. That's not the real reason why I picked her, the real reason I picked her is she's smart, funny, strong, and cute. So sakura what about you? Who's the guy that got my one and only pink haired fan girl? Inuzuka, Kiba. Oh, dog boy ok wow I never new you liked the wild type.**

**Is akamaru still alive of course and he found a little dog friend last year. Now everyone's kids got a puppy. Do you want the other puppy? Oh yeah were having a cook out today lets go. We walked in silence down the road over the bridge and to the park. We got closer and the started to notice me. Kiba was the only one eyeing me. Sakura-Chan who is that Ino a familiar blond said. Sasuke, Is that Ino a 22 year old blond sitting next to a Man with black hair and red tips. Ino and Garra, I would have never guessed in a million years. Kiba walked up to me and he hugged me.**

**It's great to have you back in Konaha. Everyone got up and reacquainted themselves to sasuke. The rest off the guys were still sitting down. Oh no Shikamaru has finally affected up with his laziness. They all laughed and got up to give him a hug. Yeah yeah Shikamaru said you're all so troublesome. Hey Shikamaru you still wish you were a cloud. Any not anymore not sense Temari and me. Everyone awed that's such a nice thing to say kiss-up temari said. So sasuke what brings you back to Konaha? I've killed my brother and his friend, my soon to be wife's brother.**

**Daddy two little voices yell, a girl that looked like her mom and a boy that looked like his dad. Both doing two back flips one front flip and an offspring between each one. Everyone clapped and the two bowed. Kasuke Sinara wait for mommy, a lady with silver hair said. She tripped and sasuke caught her and sat her on the bench. She put her hand over her ankle a blue light shines that's better. Most of them even Garra and Temari new who she was. She stood up and introduces herself. Everyone was shocked. S he smiled and sat back down.**

**Ino: Kinara pretty, smart Kiba: healer fighter Shikamaru: mastered chakra at age 6 Neji: the first student the sunins had Garra: before there big leap Hinata: ochimaru tried to capture her Temari: but her will to live saved her life TenTen: from his bit Sakura: and his attacks against her Sasuke: mentally and physically. Sasuke you have a girl who is almost as strong as you. The reason I said almost is because she was in a coma for half a year, when Ochimaru bit her. **

**Well sense you all now my life story. I guess you figured that I and sasuke are getting married. She smiled and you are all invited to the ceremony. All the girls ran up to her ok we now the perfect people to plan your wedding. The guys pushed and shoved sasuke. The girls marveled at her ring, shaped like a crown with a big sapphire and two rime stones. That ring is so beautiful I love the crown. Well I guess he was just letting me no that I am his queen.**

**Oh that reminds me lets go visit are favorite blond hokage. The fifth hokage is still alive? Like I said lets go visit are hokage. They left the kids at the park. Well be right back so be good. Yes mommy they all said. There like a little tribe, oh like us when we were there age. They got to the office. Hokage Naruto there is someone here to see you. Send them in him said and waved his hand as he finished writing a document.**

**Naruto, ok why did you say tusnade was the hokage? We didn't say that all we said was a blond hokage. Oh yeah huh. Naruto got up sasuke and punched him in the face. You caused so much pain and went back to his desk. The whole reason you have friends is so they can help you. You never let anyone help you not even me. We risked are lives to save you and you still didn't want to come home. Now all of a sudden you want to come home and expect me to welcome you with open arms. You discussed me, so how long before you get up and leave again one or two weeks.**

**Naruto I promise I won't leave again. What does that mean because you've made a promise like that before? You betrayed that promise so this one means nothing to me. Naruto I, Sasuke come on lets just leave. I can't afford you to go to jail for fighting the hokage. I can't not with are kids at this age. Kid's naruto whispered sasuke I am so, its fine I would have don't the same thing. The girls had grabbed kinara and told the guys to pick up the kids at the park. Yes maim, they say and leave. The girls had gone to wedding jonin, were Zaori, Coyanie, Kie, and Oyane worked on wedding plans. There the wives of Choji, Lee, Shino, and Konkudro. **

**The girls dressed and accessorized her from head to toe. They picked out two dresses she looked excellent in. They all met back up for dinner. They ate ramen and went for a walk. They all got reacquainted with kinara and sasuke. Neji and kinara were talking and he kissed her she pushed him away. Neji stop we were young and foolish, but that is all over now. I am marring sasuke and your married to tenten so get over me already.**

**It was time for the little ones bed times, so they all went home. Well sasuke kinara what are two going to do now? Well were going to an N. Oh no your not tenten said in an angry voice, are they neji she smiled. Of course honey they can stay in the guest room. Neji tenten thank you so much. No problem we have the space. Come on, well see you all tomorrow. They got to there house so everyone put on pajamas and went to bed. Neji is being nice and inviting him into his home for awhile. The least you can do is be nice to him no matter what happen along time ago. It's been ten years sense you've been here he let go, why cant you?**

**You now what that doesn't even matter. You can sleep on the couch tonight. Kinara, go before I get really mad. Fine, be that way. I will, fine ok go, and I am going, hurry up, ok fine bye. There kids were in the other kid's room asleep. Kinara was laying down on the bed staring out the window. She felt a man put his arms around her.**

**Sasuke please not tonight I'm still mad at you. I didn't realize I had navy blue hair. She was in shock neji please. Look kinara I'm not goanna leave you alone. Neji please, why are you doing this? I am doing this because I want you; remember you only gave me a taste. Neji I was eleven years old and you tried to take that from me. Don't you remember?**

**(Hey Hinata-chan were you going? I am going to visit my cousin. Why, I thought you said he didn't like you. Well I'm not really going to visit him, but to learn my own technique sooner or latter, and I choose whenever I want. They both giggled, do you want to come watch. Yeah sure I got nothing better to do anyway. We got to the huuyga family house. I sat next to some other kid, even though I was there for hinata I kept slipping to look at neji.**

**Before hinata went to change into her everyday clothes, she told me to wait in the forest. I was standing next to a tree were we trained a lot. He came out of the bushes, kinara right? Yes that is my name. You are hinatas friend, yes I am. You're really cute. What did you say? Oh nothing, you're just really cute. I blushed, thank you. I climbed into the tree. He climbed after me and kissed me on the cheek. (Flashback over)**

**Neji stop that was along time ago and those feelings are gone. I love you only as a friend, and nothing more. He kissed her neck and left the room. She slowly fell into a deep sleep.**


End file.
